Learn your lessons well
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Most of you know one of the songs is cut from the movie and remained in the play. Or is it...


**Most of you know one of the songs was cut from the movie that were still in the show... Or is it...**

It's a sunny day by grant's tomb. The disciples play the parts in the rich man and Lazarus parable. After they all lighted fireworks and kept giving flowers, accordions, and other stuff to David, they get started. Jerry runs to the hot dog stand wearing a chef's hat being Lazarus and Robin follows, who plays the rich man, taking a hot dog and eats it, continuing to eat the buns itself.

Jerry tries to reach out for the food that Robin is eating, she said, "Oh my god it's good! Get out of there!" She used her hot dog and hits his hand to let him not take anything.

Jerry dramatically played dead, Lynne, and Jeffrey, who are in halos and angel wings pick him up. Katie skates around also in halos vocalizing like angels in heaven.

Robin still stuffs her face with buns until she plays dead too, she falls sliding backwards down the rails to the subway station, onto a lumpy dirty mattress, as the rich man is sent to hades. She sat up and looks around to see scary masks and creepy eerie voices. She noticed they are demons.

She said shyly a little creeped out with a smile, "hello..."

They reply with a hi and then begins to torment her. She looks up on the top of grants tomb, on the edge she sees, angels on one side and the other, in the middle is Jerry, and Gilmer, who is Abraham wearing an Indian chief's hat throwing sparkly contents from the bucket. Jerry eats the hot dogs while the angels play musical instruments.

"Oh father Abraham have pity on me," Robin cried, while demons kiss "eat" her cheeks, "send Lazarus to dip the tip of his finger in water to cool my tongue."

Back on top, Gilmer stopped throwing and then looked down to see Robin tormented.

"For I am an agony to this fire," Robin continued and then shouts to the demons, "let go of me, will ya!"

Gilmer said to her in a slight Brooklyn accent, "Remember my child, that all ta good things fell ta ya while you're on earth. And all the bad to Lois."

Jerry looked up to Gil, and pronounced the name, "Lazarus."

She looked at him and said greeting him, "Abraham, glad ta know ya," then shakes his hand and turns back to Robin and continues; "now it is he who has consolation here. And it is you who are in agony." And continues to throw more stuff.

"But father Abraham," Robin shouted to her, "send Lazarus to my father's house, where I have five pies- I mean brothers." she noticed the demons are presenting her with weird white looking pies with strawberries on top. One demon tops one of the pies by drizzling ketchup. "To warn them, so that they too may not come to this place of torment."

"They got Moses and da prophets. Let 'em listen to them."

"Yeah... But if someone from the dead should rise. Then they will listen." Robin said with a hopeful smile.

Gilmer sighed and used her arm to silence the angels playing musical instruments. The demons begin to pie Robin. Now she's all covered in while or pink filling.

Now it is silent. So silent that they only hear the wind whistling by grants tomb.

"Look," Gilmer began, "if they don't listen ta Moses and the prophets, they ain't gonna listen ta nobody. Even if someone should rise from the dead." As she said that she throws every last content from the bucket, and music begins to play.

Gilmer begins to sing while looking down to Robin and the demons she's refering to, "I can see a swath of sinners settin' yonder and they're actin' like a pack of fools! Gazin' into space they let they're minds wander, 'sted of studyin' the good lord's rules."

"You better pay attention. Build you're comprehension. There's gonna be a quiz at you're ascension. Not to mention any threat of hell," as she sang that she points to demons, "but if you're smart, you'll learn your lessons well."

As they're done with the parable, they all walked away from grants tomb, Robin is already cleaned up, and others were out of demon masks and halos, as the skip around.

As Gilmer skips, she does a little dance to the bouncy music. Then she does a small cartwheel, hops around, and then sings again, "every bright description of the promised land meant you could reach it if you keep alert. Knowing every line and every last commandment, may not help you but it couldn't hurt."

She turns around and sings to the group, "first you gotta read 'em then you gotta heed 'em. You'll never know when you're gonna need 'em. Just as old Elijah said to Jezebel. You better start to learn your lessons well!"

Then the others start clapping, and she takes a bow. More of like a curtsy.

They stopped clapping to notice sparkles that she threw earlier onto the stage bandshell. They all ran to the center of the stage, smiling and laughing as the sparkly confetti is dropped on them.

And that's how Bless The Lord comes in.


End file.
